U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/591,371, incorporated herein in its entirety, describes an improved connector which, among other advantages, has the advantage of allowing for wireless control of the bringing of power to a low-voltage DC powered device that is coupled via use of the connector to a low-voltage DC power source. The disclosed connectors may be used to couple a low-voltage DC powered device to any one of a low-voltage DC power grid systems, to low-voltage DC power cables, and/or to other disconnection/connection points in a DC power system. When utilized in connection with a low-voltage DC power system, the subject connectors may be provided with one or more mechanical structures, such as those described in the above-noted patents, to thereby allow the subject connectors to be releasably attached thereto.